NovaStar to Akibastar
by USAthroughout
Summary: An orphaned boy was exiled from Lancastar to the restored Earth after a violent raid by the DES. Years later, he was inspired by an American boy band on TV and enters a contest set up by their label, but finds out that he will be part of a boy band instead. To perform on Akibastar, the boys have to undergo some grueling training and rehearsal to make ends meet. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own AKB0048 and the Backstreet Boys song 'Incomplete'. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**

8 years earlier in Lancastar...

"We have to run! The DES are all over the place!" Screamed one man.

"Please don't take my child! Let me be in her place!" A desperate mother tries to reason with one of the soldiers, but was arrested as well.

"Do not let the fugitives escape!" Another soldier yelled.

As the soldiers chase the fleeing crowd, a couple with a young boy, who has short black hair and brown eyes, holding both of their arms is being given shelter in an abandoned tunnel by the homeless.

"The DES have become more violent than ever, huh?" One of the homeless asked.

"They found out that civilians have been smuggling entertainment into Lancastar. The DES then launches a violent raid to those who are thought to be smugglers and have invaded everyone's homes destroying everything." The mother of the child explained.

"I know you are all homeless, but do you guys happen to know the way out? It is unsafe here." The father said.

"We heard on a radio using an illegal frequency that the Earth's ecosystem has been repaired. The ships, however, rarely go there in public stations. It will be more difficult to go to other known planets, like Akibastar, due to the DES crackdown, but if you are looking for a route to Earth, there is a small passage south of here to a small station, where a ship would often come illegally to transport citizens who are discontent with living in Lancastar."

"Thank you. Shouldn't you get away?"

"I haven't done anything illegal. Those DES only hunt those who have signs of entertainment media so I am safe. You better get going since those guys might find this place."

The family then took the hidden passage, allowing them to hide from the DES as they make their way to the station. However, when they reached the station, it turns out that they are not the only ones there. A huge crowd stands in the way as a large ship lands on the platform.

"There they are! Stop them!"

To make matters worse, the DES found their secret escape route and begins shooting and apprehending the fleeing crowd. With the crowd disbursing, the family tries to run towards the ship. Undeterred by the DES, soldiers wearing a similar, but brighter mobile suits came out of the ship and provides cover for the fleeing crowd. The child hold on to his mother's hand as he runs, but his father was accidentally knocked by a fleeing civilian.

"The DES are coming closer! Take our child and run!"

Before the mother and son can do anything, a DES operative spotted him and shot him on the back. Before he can get to the rest of the family, a soldier shot the operative through the helmet while providing cover, telling everyone to hurry up. As the mother and child near the ship, another enemy soldier breaks through their defenses and shot the mother through the chest before he was subdued, leaving her bleeding profusely.

"Mama!" The boy begins to cry out.

One of the soldiers in the ship drags the mother inside as the child follows. Realizing that the ship is already full, the soldiers have to fall back as the doors begin to close, leaving the rest to be apprehended and killed. Unable to stand the site, those who are in the ship look away as they begin to take off. Once out of the atmosphere, medics and a few soldiers begins assisting the wounded.

"Keep pressure on that wound!" One of the medics in the ship commanded.

"Alan..." The mother said weakly as she is being treated.

"Mama, are you going to be okay...? You are not going to die, right?" The child asked as he cries.

"Just remember that even during the times I am not here, I will always be watching you. I think your father is watching you right now."

"Mama..." Alan holds his mother's hand tightly.

"Alan, some of these people will take care of you, okay? You listen to them so you can grow up to be a good boy."

"I promise mama. I promise I will make you proud!"

"That's my boy." The mother smiled one last time before her life finally slips away, leaving Alan crying loudly next to her body.

Alan would continue to wail as the crowd looks at him with sad and sympathetic eyes. A soldier then sits in front of him and took off his helmet, revealing himself as a young adult Caucasian male with brown short hair and blue eyes. He then embraces Alan while he is still crying.

"I promise I am going to take care of you, okay? We couldn't save your parents, but mark my words that the same thing will never happen to you."

"W-Why did they kill them? Why are they killing everyone?"

"I don't really know Alan. Maybe something is wrong with them, which is why it we are here to help and find out. I cannot be your father, but I will make sure to fulfill your parents' wishes for you to grow up and living on Earth will be a good start for you. Come on Champ, let me get you something to drink." The officer holds Alan's hand as he heads to the back of the ship.

It would be three days before the ship finally reached Earth. The ship then landed in a space station located somewhere in the North Coast of California. When people are finally able to get off the ship, they were amazed that not only was the Earth's ecosystem fully repaired, but that their technology was able to keep up with other known planets under the Deep Galaxy Trade Organization (DGTO) such as Sagittariusstar. Some even said that it is comparable to Akibastar.

As soon as Alan and his new step-father step out of the ship, they were greeted by the latter's wife, who has blond hair with brown eyes, and a young daughter, who appears to be a couple of years older than Alan with blond hair and blue eyes. As soon as they caught sight of Alan, they became excited after hearing that he will be joining the family.

"My name is Lisa, Lisa Wise. What's your name?" The daughter asked out of excitement.

"Alan Wood. I am from Lancastar."

"Lancastar? I heard that the planet is in trouble right now. I am so happy that you are okay."

"Thank you."

"Come on kids. We have to drive back to LA to discuss Alan's living arrangements at home."

The father then turns his head towards Alan. "My name is John Wise. Welcome to the family."

"My name is Sandra Wise. Nice to meet you Alan. Let's get along from now on." The mother introduces herself.

"Yes..." Alan, still traumatized by his parents' deaths, replied weakly.

After holding funerals for those who didn't make it, with Alan placing a red rose on his mother's coffin, the family then leaves the station and drives to Los Angeles, where Alan begins his new life on Earth.

* * *

In the present day...

Alan was held back in high school due to escaping from the DES as well as adjusting to Earth culture, but nonetheless, was able to graduate at the age of 19. The real problem is mainly which college to go to. He currently sports a black T-shirt with his favorite metal band, Metal Head. As he hover boards down in Little Tokyo with a couple of friends, he starts hearing J-pop music from a nearby store, causing him to stop momentarily.

"That song brings back memories for you? I guess it should since you are from Lancastar where entertainment is banned, especially those of idols." One of his friends said.

"My parents used to listen to this in secret years before my exile from the planet. To hear such a thing here in the public makes me glad I am here."

"You are a pretty good singer yourself. If not an idol, why don't you become a singer instead?"

"I can't do that. Music was the thing that killed my parents. The DES will be after me if I sing."

"Not when you are on Earth. Our home is not under the entertainment ban since it is one of the few planets not under the DGTO. We have our own army to protect us."

"I just don't know right now. Let's just let it go for the moment so I can beat you guys in the race."

"Oh, you think you can beat us?"

"Bring it on!" Said another friend.

The three then raced across Little Tokyo, but are careful to avoid bystanders.

* * *

In a U.S. Air Force Base in Florida...

"Sir, we have picked up a couple of DES ships heading to Earth. Shall we amplify the Earth's magnetic field?" One operative asked.

"No need to take such drastic measures. Contact the Northern California Space Station and have their main ship blast a couple of railgun strikes." his commander answered.

"Yes sir."

After the operative gave orders to the NCSS, they responded immediately by positioning a couple of large guns towards the sky. Pressure begins building up as electrical currents become visible. As soon as the guns started to glow, the operatives were given the order to fire. The guns fire a couple large blue glowing projectiles at high speed. After passing the Earth's atmosphere in a matter of seconds, the projectiles successfully hit the DES ships, destroying them.

"Target has been hit. Multiple debris scattering around orbit."

"Those DES never learn, do they?"

"No Commander. I don't think they will."

* * *

Alan is back in his parents' house, relaxing in his room watching Metal Head perform on the MTV Music Awards. After the performance, something unexpected happens.

"We will like you to welcome an AKB0048-inspired J-pop group. They are the first Japanese pop singers to chart the Billboard Top 100 since the start of the Star Calendar, so give it up for Sun!"

Over 20 girls from teenagers to young adults make their way to the stage and began singing the English-language version of their hit song, "Daisuki, Sayonara" (I Love You, Goodbye). Alan becomes excited as they sing. The crowd cheered loudly after the performance and the host makes his way to the stage again.

"A very great song isn't it. Thank you for being here. Now, before we move on to the next award, there is a certain American boy band that have an announcement they want to make. Everybody, give it up for Real Boys!"

The crowd again cheered loudly as four young boys appear from the back.

"Welcome everyone. We do have an announcement we would like to make. How many of you ever dreamed about becoming an idol singer here?" The blond boy said in the middle.

Again, the whole crowd went wild.

"Then there is good news for you. Space Records are currently hosting a contest in Los Angeles to see which one of you shall be the next top singer. Go to the label's website to find out more details and call this number to verify your entry."

The boy with short brown hair on the second left of the group points to the screen behind them, showing them the number.

Hearing this left Alan in a train of thought. While he wanted to go to college, he cannot decide where due to his average grades, but feels that staying at home and searching is not the answer.

"Alan, dinner." His step-mom called.

"Coming mother." Alan makes his way to the dinner table.

As Alan is eating, he notices that his parents are looking at him due to his unenthusiastic behavior.

"Are you alright son? I haven't seen you this down ever since your sister went to college."

"I'm fine father. I haven't decided what college to go to yet and I am tired of looking."

"Then what are you going to do? You can't just stay home all the time." Sandra said.

"You are right. That is why I am going to enter a contest to be the next singer."

"WHAT?" Both parents are in shock.

"Son, are you sure about this? The DES might be all over your tail if they find out!" John said.

"I am pretty sure that the contract they are offering is only on Earth. Besides, since I can't choose a college to go to yet, I think I should at least be more active."

"There are thousands of teenagers and young adults entering. How do you know if you will win?"

"I don't, Mother. What I do know is that there is no loss in entering. Even if I don't win, I will figure something out."

John pats his son on the back. "It's your life so do what you think its best."

"Thank you father."

Alan immediately heads back to his room to submit his entry. When he gets to Space Records, he sees over one hundred people waiting to get in ahead of him. While waiting, he calls his parents to tell them where he is at the moment since they are put in a different line.

"Contestant 436, you are next." Alan finally goes through the doors after more than 2 hours of waiting.

He then sees the record producer and CEO of Space Records at the judges' table along with the Producer's assistant, who happens to be a fair-skin girl with short black hair in her early twenties.

"All right. Introduce yourself and tell me what are you going to sing." The Producer gets straight to the point.

"Alan Wood Wise from Lancastar. I am 19 years old and I am going to sing Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys."

"I haven't heard that song in ages. Please do."

Alan then begins singing.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_  
_Distant faces with no place left to go_  
_Without you within me I can't find no rest_  
_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_  
_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_  
_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_  
_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete._

"Now that is a singing voice. What do the rest of you think?" The Producer asked.

"Definitely a good voice. I definitely see potential in him to become the next teen idol." The assistant responded.

"I like him." That was all the CEO said.

"Congratulations Alan, you passed the auditions. However, there can only be a few winners in this contest, but nonetheless, I will definitely remember you."

"Thank you sir!" Alan becomes excited and exits the door.

John and Sandra waits outside and gets excited when he hears that Alan passed. The three embraced with Sandra calling Lisa, telling her that her younger brother auditioned in Space Records and passed. Lisa gets excited and tells her brother that she is hoping that he will come and perform in Florida, where she is attending college, which he promises.

* * *

Next week...

"Honey, someone is at the door." Sandra called John.

"Coming."

When John answers the door, he sees the the record producer and his assistant standing in front.

"Hello, my name is James Cook from Space Records and this is Cassie Fall, my assistant, and we are wondering if this is where Alan lives."

"Of course. Alan, it's for you."

"James, nice to see you again." Alan gives a handshake to James.

"Alan, after carefully reviewing all the candidates for the contest, we like to congratulate you as one of the winners of the contest."

"ARE YOU SAYING I WON?"

"Yes. You have a good voice and once the audience get to know you, they will want to hear more." Cassie said.

"My son is going to get a big break. Congratulations!" John proudly yelled.

"My son finally has a career path." Sandra sounds just as proud.

"I want you to show up at Space Records at 10 AM tomorrow so that we can discuss where to start. Since your son will be busy, we will make sure that local performances will be done here."

"That will be nice."

* * *

The next day...

"Good luck son."

"Make me and your father proud."

Alan's parents cheered him on as he leaves. As soon as he arrives to Space Records, he sees four other guys around his age in the break room waiting.

"So I am guessing that you are the other winners. I am surprised that there are no girls here."

"There are girls who won, but they are put in a separate room according to Cassie. I wonder why. I am Ethan by the way" A boy with red eyes and short brown hair said.

"I am Ryan. Nice to meet you." A boy with short dark blond hair with brown eyes introduces himself.

"Erik." Another boy, this time with black hair and green eyes, introduces himself.

"Daisuke. I am formerly from Akibastar who secretly immigrated to Earth." The final boy, who wears glasses and has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, said.

"Really? I am actually from Lancastar, though according to my ancestry, I am of American descent."

"What made you move here?" Daisuke asked.

Alan becomes silent as he is soon reminded of the tragedies. The other boys took notice of it.

"I think I know why he moved. Its best not to talk about it." Erik said.

"Agreed." The others followed.

After their brief conversation is finished, James came in along with Cassie.

"I bet you are wondering why we have gathered all the boys who won in here. The answer is simple, we are not making just one idol, we are making an idol group." James said.

"WHAT?" All the boys yelled.

"I've read on some of your transcripts that a couple of you dreamed of performing on Akibastar. For more chances of success, we decided that a singing group is more popular and since the DES is still targeting the planet, you will have to endure bootcamp training in order to fight against them if you have to. This is what has to be endured if the day comes for us to perform there so bare with it."

Alan is the only one unfazed over the training they will have to go through. "My father was part of the United States Space Forces, one of the world forces dedicated to protecting our culture and entertainment. From his training, I know the value of hard work and dedication, I am willing to endure anything thrown at me."

Daisuke then stands up next to him. "I will too if I am ever going to stay in the same stage as my idols AKB0048."

"I am not going to miss my opportunity to be with girls so I will also." Ethan stands up.

"I am going to follow my dream to the end."

"Same here. Maybe I can finally get the DES to have a piece of my mind."

Ryan and Erik get up.

"I like your dedication. In a couple of days, we are going to Sierra Nevada to train, and don't worry, all safety precautions have been taken. Cassie, will you book them their flights?"

"Yes sir." Cassie left the room.

"I will be expecting great things from you boys. Again, let's meet at the same time tomorrow." James then leaves.

Silence fills the room until Alan gives a strange look at Ethan.

"What?"

"You are going to flirt with girls? I thought that being idols means that you are not supposed to be dating. At least that is what people told me before I left Lancastar."

"America has a more liberal policy towards their teen idol stars' personal lives compared to idols in Japan, Korea, and Akibastar as they refuse to treat them any differently than how citizens would be treated in their free time. If a no dating rule was placed on us, the people responsible could be sued for violating our rights." Erik explained.

"Then would it be possible for me to date one of the AKB0048 members?" Daisuke becomes excited.

"You are allowed to date, but they aren't since the no dating rule is still placed on them. Remember that." Ryan said.

"Well, if you put it that way, let's just focus on our dreams first and then girls." Alan suggested.

"YEAH!" All the other boys agreed.

"I think we should come up with a name for the group though."

"That's right. Anything you have in mind Daisuke?" Ethan asked.

"How about NovaStar? This is a name that will be remembered in Akibastar."

"That will work." The boys said simultaneously.

* * *

**This is a sneak preview of the AKB0048 fanfic, NovaStar to Akibastar. It will feature my OC, Alan, with an idol you vote on the polls. This is going to be a romance thriller featuring some action and will have a focus on Earth's military action against the DES. I am not going to continue this until after I am done with my High School DxD fanfic, but enjoy this preview.**


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the mountains of Sierra Nevada...

"How the heck did we end up like this?" Ethan complained as he climbs up a mountain in Sierra Nevada.

"Being a teen idol means that you have to train as a soldier nowadays due to threat of the DES and DGTO. If we want to entertain, we will also have to learn how to defend it." Daisuke explained.

"...Must keep...climbing." Ryan also finds himself out of breath.

"Where is Alan anyway? I haven't seen him ten minutes after we started climbing." Erik asked.

"I am up here!"

The boys then see Alan free running on the flat surface of the mountains at the top, effortlessly passing through many obstacles.

"Slow down Alan! We don't have the military training you obtained from your father! You are going to leave us behind!" Erik complained.

"Relax. I will go no further than our meeting point, but if you guys can't make it up this mountain, it will be difficult for you to reach your dreams."

"No way am I going to end this! The girls are waiting for us! Come on!" Ethan begins pushing himself up.

"Let's see how far I can go." Daisuke also pushes himself, but accidentally grabs a loose rock.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Daisuke loses his grip and falls, but his harness stops him.

"Come on Daisuke, we only have a couple of hours to climb up and start free running!" Erik yelled.

"Easy for you to say!" Daisuke yelled.

"I did it!" Ryan manages to reach the top.

"Great. After you rest, do some free running and practice shooting to finish off." Alan told Ryan.

"If only my father was in the military." Erik again complains.

"We are already almost to the weapons and gadgets so quit complaining." Ethan said.

* * *

Back in the hotel...

James and Cassie are currently monitoring NovaStars activities with surveillance they put on the mountains.

"Alan is actually making record time as a beginner." Cassie said.

"I heard that he received military training from his father at a young age. The others, however, have only started so they are having trouble keeping up. If they want to reach Akibastar, they will have to surpass AKB0048 in terms of skill considering that they have lived too peacefully in this planet."

"Think they will ever reach their radiance?"

"We'll see. Right now it is hard to tell since they just started."

* * *

"F-Finally, we are done." Ryan is lying down on a mountain's flat surface after a couple more hours of training next to the other exhausted NovaStar members.

"My arms and legs are so sore after all of that climbing, running, and jumping." Erik is holding his leg to relieve pressure.

"We can't give up yet. This is only the first day. Even Alan could still keep going." Ethan points to Alan, who is keeping his balance on the edge of a rock.

"I am not giving up, but right now I am very exhausted." Daisuke said.

"Rest up guys. In an hour, we will keep practicing our free running and do combat the next day." Alan reminded them.

"Combat training? Really?" Ethan complains.

"Yes. There is no avoiding the DES so we will have to learn how to fight and use weapons. We can't just keep on relying on our soldiers to protect us since AKB0048 often fight off the DES themselves."

"I already swore that I would give the DES a peace of my mind and I mean it. Let's see what is to come tomorrow." Erik becomes even more determined.

"That is great and all, but first you might want to deal with the ants that are crawling in your pants." Alan points at Francis' pants, where ants are crawling from behind.

"I must have accidentally laid on an ant hill!. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch Ouch Ouch! There are ants in my pants! Somebody get them off!" Erik starts running around trying to get rid of the ants biting him from behind.

"Hahahaha! Very smart lying down on an ant hill Erik!" Ethan laughed very loudly

Soon other NovaStar members begins laughing loudly at Erik as he goes to a small nearby lake to drown the ants.

"Why didn't any of you help me?" Erik got angry.

"Calm down Erik. We didn't expect a situation like this to occur so we didn't know what to do."

"So all of you just lie down and laughed while my behind was getting bitten by hundreds of ants!"

"It isn't our fault that you were sitting and lying on an ant hill. You only have yourself to blame." Daisuke made a small laugh.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's head back to the hotel to rest and get ready for the next day of training." Alan leads them back to the hotel after a long day of training.

* * *

The next day...

[Idols detected! Must eliminate!]

A dozen robots shooting paintballs are searching for members of NovaStar, all of whom have hidden themselves among the trees.

"First climbing mountains, then running through a rough terrain, and now killer robots? Oh this just keep getting better and better!" Ethan comes out of the tree and shoots the robot with his M4 Carbine, destroying one with a couple more following and shooting.

Alan, who was standing on a branch of a tree, waits for one of the robots to separate from the rest and jumps onto one of them, using a green saber, which resembles more like a colored dagger than a micsaber used by AKB0048, to cut the robot's important circuits, rendering it useless.

"Charge!" Erik comes at the robot as if he was part of an army only to be knocked unconscious from one punch.

Daisuke then drags Erik away. "You really got to be smarter when dealing with these things."

A robot comes in front of them, only to be shot down by Ryan from behind.

"You guys really got to get better than this."

"Oh I am sorry for dragging an ally away from the battlefield while he is unconscious." Daisuke said sarcastically.

Another robot shows up from behind, but a dagger was thrown to its head.

"Never let your guard down. We are not an army so we can only rely on each other." Alan told Daisuke and Ryan.

"What happened?" Erik finally wakes up.

"Not very smart of you to go charging at an armed robot Erik. You got yourself knocked out."

"How many robots are left?" Erik asked.

"About six. Remember, since we all share the same dream of performing on Akibastar some day, we will have to follow the same rules as AKB0048 when it comes to combat, which means no lethal force during performing (Otherwise, you will scare the fans), watching each other's back, and to keep up with each other's abilities. In order to do that, we must endure this. I remember all of you making a promise that you will see through this to the end. Are you telling me that all of you had enough?" Alan asked.

"No!" All of them yelled simultaneously.

"Great! Now let's put on a great performance for our manager."

NovaStar decide to split up to separate the robots. Using stealth and the environment to their advantage, they slowly take down the robots one by one, impressing James, who was watching them from a higher level alongside Cassie.

"Looks like Alan shows true leadership skills among the rest of the boys. He doesn't complain like the rest of them and seems to adapt pretty easily."

"He is the only one among the five who did not have a relaxing childhood, considering that he is from Lancastar. Witnessing his parent's death at a young age created a struggle for him to adapt to a new family and lifestyle."

"Which he succeeded in doing so Cassie. True that he had faced some unfortunate events, but his life lessons are what makes him the most reliable of the group. I have high hopes that the others will follow his example."

* * *

After encouraging words from Alan, the others begin following orders without complaints despite the pain that the training has caused them. Through the following days, they had to learn how to fight in close combat, how to use different gadgetry and mechs, and later went to space for some antigravity training.

"It's amazing how AKB0048 trains. These kinds of things are usually for soldiers and astronauts." Ethan expressed his amazement.

"I CAN FLY!" Daisuke flies forward towards Ryan without paying attention.

"BONK!" The two heads collided together.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you are going!" Ryan yelled as he is rubbing his head.

"Sorry." Daisuke does the same.

"I think this just gives me an idea. Let's use the anti-gravity field for combat training so we can adapt fighting in space." Alan suggested.

Erik is fond of the idea. "That is actually a good idea. Let's practice fight!"

The boys then used the anti-gravity field to maneuver and land their blows to each other, but softly so none would get hurt.

Cassie and James watches them through a window.

"Even in the most relaxing training, this boys continue to push themselves further." Cassie commented.

"They are boys after all and they always take pleasure in action. They are no different from average teens."

* * *

After a couple of weeks of intense training, the boys are finally allowed to rest in their new luxury apartment and they start by watching a classic horror movie, The Exorcist.

"Gross! Now she is spitting goop on him!" Ryan shows a look of disgust.

"Wow! That girl's head just spun 360 degrees." Erik screamed.

"Is it over yet?" Daisuke covered his face with a pillow.

"Now this is a horror movie!" Alan becomes very excited at the suspenseful moments.

"I can see why people would faint when this movie first came out. This is classic stuff right here." Ethan is also enjoying the movie.

As they continue watching the movie, their phone rang suddenly, scaring both Erik and Daisuke as they jumped.

"Relax, it's just the phone." Alan picks up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey Alan, its me James. I am just calling to tell you that a couple of songs are already written and that we have to meet at the studio tomorrow to sing. I also hired a choreographer to teach you guys to dance to the songs for the next couple of days. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you then." Alan hangs up.

"That was James. He is telling us that a couple of songs are done and that we have to meet him tomorrow at the recording studio to sing and dance to them."

"I see. Let's continue the movie until it is over." Ethan unpaused the movie.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey James, we have arrived!" Ethan called out.

Their manager, however, notice that Daisuke and Ryan, are not acting so enthusiastic.

"What's the matter with you two? Why do you look half-dead?"

"Oh, we were watching a horror movie last night and the two screamed like little girls." Alan laughed.

"WE DID NOT!" THe two boys yelled.

"Yeah you did." Ethan sides with Alan.

"I hope that this movie does not affect today's schedule." James became worried.

"I am pretty sure it won't. At least I hope not." Erik is also troubled.

"Don't worry. We can still do it."

"That's right. As long as we don't watch anymore horror movies."

Daisuke and Ryan responded to his friends' worries.

"Good, cause after this, we have a special surprise for you. Look forward to it after you finish dancing and recording. Cassie is currently talking to the CEO about when you guys will have your stage debut so don't disturb her."

"YES!" All the boys responded.

As soon as they reach the dance studio, their instructor, a retired male dancer in his 30s, immediately notice the boys lack of connection with their dancing.

"It looks like we are going to need more practice. Remember to do exactly what I do."

"It's only the first day. Even for one dancer, it will take time before he or she could master the choreography completely." Alan points out.

"That's true, but I am actually working on your connectivity with the other boys first. I respect them for being obedient and serious when it comes to their careers, but in order for a boy band to succeed, they must work well together to compliment each other's abilities. If the five of you are going to be like this, you might as well have solo careers instead."

"No thanks, we have already accomplished a lot together. The connection we have will be severed even further if we split. Let's just keep doing it until we succeed."

"I like your determination Alan and based on the looks coming from the other boys, they seem to agree as well. Let's continue."

As time flew by, their dancing got better and better, much to the surprise of their instructor as they manage to succeed in a few hours on what could have taken an entire day for an average idol.

"They will definitely succeed." The Instructor said to himself.

After the boys finished, they went to the hallway for a break only to bump into Cassie, who was looking for them.

'I've heard from James that your dance lessons were a success. I do hope that you can keep this up."

"We will try." Daisuke responded.

"Good, cause after taking a 30 minute break, it will be time for you boys to sing. I will be looking forward to hear how you all sound together." Cassie then left the hallway.

* * *

"Here we go, the lyrics sheet are at the front so the rest will be up to you guys. Are you up for it?" James asked.

"One question; how do you want us to sing this song?"

"Anyway it matches the music. Let's start."

Before the boys could say anything else, they are already being recorded and began singing.

"Good harmony. That's right keep it up." James seem to approve with NovaStar's vocal abilities and soon enough, the boys began having fun as well.

James then turns to Cassie. "How do you think our boss will like this?"

"He said that as long as they can dance and sing well together, they already have potential to reach the top. What really matters is how they are going to reach there."

"And that is where we come in. We have to make sure to treat the boys right to make that dream a reality."

Once NovaStar reaches the middle of the song, both James and Cassie started enjoying their performance as they begin clapping their hands to the beat.

After the recording session is offer, James and Cassie applauded NovaStar for their quick progress, but questions how they were able to sing and dance well together in such a short time.

"We've been secretly practicing yesterday after work was done yesterday. We were worried how bad in might have been if we don't practice since you didn't let us know what we would be doing until the late evening." Ryan responded.

"That is actually the real reason why me and Ryan felt half dead when we arrived here." Daisuke added himself in.

"But you didn't get the lyrics for your own songs until today."

"We were doing cover songs of previous boy bands and some girl groups as practice. To see how well we can sing together." Ethan also added himself in.

James notice that Erik is missing. "Good to know, but where is your crazy friend, Erik?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" Erik is seen chasing an Akita who grabbed his black baseball cap that he was wearing after the recording finished.

"I forgot that Hachiko likes to grab people's stuff so that people would play with him. It looks like he chose Erik and he wants to play by having him run around. Sorry about that."

Alan becomes surprised. "You named your dog after the one who waited for his late owner for nine years?"

"Yeah. It was a great story. No other name comes to mine when I adopted him. Sorry about his playful nature."

"That's okay. He needs the exercise." All the boys said.

"Anyway, I promised you a surprise and here it is. The former members of AKB0048."

A girl with dark red hair in a style similar to Atsuko Maeda shows up in friend of them, followed by a girl with long wavy pink hair. Erik finally stopped chasing Hachiko after seeing the former AKB0048 members in front of him.

"Let me introduce you to the girls. This is Furea Hoshina, aka Acchan the 12th. Next to her is her childhood friend Noa Houjou. They recently immigrated to Earth and are interested in meeting you boys as well after they heard that you boys dream of performing in Akibastar."

James then introduces the boys to Furea and Noa. "Ladies, this is NovaStar, this is Ethan, Alan, Daisuke, Ryan, and the one who was chasing my dog earlier, Erik."

Erik becomes dismayed over his introduction. "Was that necessary to add?"

"I can't believe it, Acchan the 12th aka the former Center Nova is right here in front of us as well as the elegant member Noa."

"NovaStar, it is nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

Both Furea and Noa bow their heads out of respect and the boys do the same.

"I heard that you boys have dreams of performing in Akibastar. Do you really want to go that far?" Furea asked.

"Y-Y-Yes! We have admired the legacy that the original AKB48 left so it has been our dream to perform on their stage at least." Daisuke stammered a bit, but manages to regain his composure.

"It is very nice to finally meet some of the former members of AKB0048. Although I have many favorite music artists, AKB0048 is also one of them." Ryan also got excited.

"We want to help AKB0048 with their mission to bring entertainment into people's hearts. We want to let them know that they are not alone." Erik tries to remain calm.

Noa smiles at their words. "We are glad we actually have more people who have the same goals as us, but do you actually think you guys are ready for such things?"

"Indeed. We have been training hard to get to your level over the last couple of weeks. Though we argue from time to time, we remain dedicated to our goal to make sure nothing stops us, not even AKB0048." Alan, however, shows a more serious face compared to the other boys.

"Woah! Take it easy Alan. They are our guests here." Ethan tries to calm Alan.

"W-What is with him?" Furea suddenly becomes scared of Alan while Noa remains calm.

"Alan was formerly from Lancastar, but moved here when the DES conducted a violent raid that killed his parents. While he is happy to meet you, he is still suffering from the tragedy." James explained.

After realizing what he just said, Alan becomes apologetic. "I am sorry. I just haven't fully got over it yet. I am happy to meet you girls and being a singer is still my dream. I promised my new family and friends that I would succeed so that would also keep me motivated, but I still occasionally have flashbacks over what happened."

Furea shows sympathy towards Alan. "It's okay, I understand. It's kind of hard to get over something like that. I probably would have been the same if that happened to me."

"It's good that you would try to think about your friends and family over your desire for vengeance. I think all of you have potential to reach the top as long as you focus more on your loved ones than enemies." Noa also shows her support towards NovaStar.

James puts his hand on Alan's shoulder. "Just remember that we can help if you are still having problems Alan."

"Yes sir."

"There is also another surprise. Would you like to tell them?" James asked Furea.

"Ah yes! We are also interested in singing a song with NovaStar. Would all of you be interested?"

The boys became speechless after hearing Furea's offer, but knowing that it is a once in a lifetime opportunity, they could not refuse."

"Yes!" All the boys agreed to her offer after regaining their composure.

"Woof!" Hachiko barks behind Erik and then picks up his baseball cap once again before running away from him.

"There you are! Give me back my hat!" Erik begins chasing Hachiko again, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**Another chapter finally done. I liked the movie Hachi: A Dog's Tale so I decided to reference him by name to a different Akita. This is your last chance to vote for an idol who will be paired up with Alan. Because of Alan's age, only the successors will be old enough to be paired up with him, since I can't see him falling in love with a girl quite a bit younger than him. Those who vote for an undergraduate will probably get another story with a younger OC. The reason for the limited amount of idols to vote for was because I only listed the ones that make the most impact in the anime. Mayu Watanabe is still questionable for me considering that she is a cyborg so I don't know what story I can come up if she is chosen. If no successor is chosen, I will close the polls by the time the next chapter is uploaded and choose one myself, because I really want to make another chapter of this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes! Thank you for having us at Akibastar. All of you are wonderful fans!" Alan yelled at thousands of screaming fans while standing with NovaStar after a concert.

As he looks at the crowd, Alan sees a couple of familiar faces, causing him to go into shock.

"Mother? Father? There is no way. How could they be alive?" Alan then sees that the rest of the NovaStar members don't take notice of Alan's sudden change in his facial expression and leaves the stage dismayed.

"What the heck was that?" Alan asked himself while sitting on a bench in the park.

[AKB0048 loves this! Go and try it now!]

An ad featuring AKB0048 was shown on a large LED display on one of the buildings promoting a candy bar.

"Nothing makes sense! My parents are dead and all of a sudden, NovaStar is here on Akibastar when we just began! Why?" Alan's confusion takes a toll on him and nearly drove himself insane.

"Are you okay? You look troubled." A female voice was heard.

When Alan looks up, he sees Yuko Oshima standing right in front of him. While surprised, his mental state did not change and rejects Yuuko's concern.

"'That is none of your business Yuuko-san. This is a personal problem I am dealing with even though it's killing me."

"Only the more reason for me to get involved since I am an idol myself. If it is something related to it, maybe I can help." Yuuko sits next to him on a bench.

"It's not like that! My parents are supposed to be dead and yet I saw them alive on stage! I also noticed that we barely did anything and yet NovaStar is here on Akibastar performing on the stage we always dreamed of! Nothing makes sense!" Alan writhes in pain.

"Calm down Alan-kun, you are going to have a mental breakdown if you continue to act like that."

"Then explain this to me!"

"Maybe they aren't your parents. They might be look-alikes who just happen to be your fans."

"Then how about the fact that we just barely started as a group and yet NovaStar is here!"

"Time passes by quickly doesn't it? Maybe you don't remember your achievements, because you are still confused over what happened on stage."

Alan finally calms down. "Maybe, but even if I don't think about my parents, I still don't remember."

"I think your memories will come back as time passes. Since you looked so troubled earlier, I wonder how I should make you feel better." Yuuko gives a mischievous look on her face.

"I really don't think that is necessary Yuuko-san." Alan becomes confused over Yuuko's sudden change in behavior.

Yuuko then moves closer to Alan's face, much to his dismay.

"Yuuko-san, you are part of AKB0048! Doing this will lead to a scandal! Please don't!" Alan screamed.

"It's okay. It's only one kiss. It will only be a scandal if we are in a relationship. Right now, I am only trying to cheer you up." Yuuko then proceeds to kiss Alan.

"STOP!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up and listen to AKB0048's new song!" Alan's AKB0048 themed alarm clock rang.

"WOAH!" Alan immediately lifts his head from his pillow and breathes heavily while turning off his alarm clock.

"What the heck was that?" Alan grabbed his head trying to rid himself of his confusion.

* * *

At the building of Space Records...

"It has already been a month since we first began so let's recollect what we did: we recorded a demo with Furea and Noa, have all of you boys take further dance and vocal listens as well as training, wrote a couple of original songs, have you sing and dance to them, and have a blogger writing a favorable review of the band. Good job by the way with convincing him how dedicated you are with your jobs." James goes through the list of what was done after the first month.

"So when do we get to perform in our first concert?" Erik asked.

"You still don't have enough publicity to get a sold out crowd even in a small stage. We need to work more on your image." Cassie explained.

Cassie explained "Why don't we make a music video?" Daisuke suggested.

"We are still looking through the list of directors for that as well as the songs we will be using since vision is important for the video and even if we do get the director, we still have to discuss settings, extras, and the concept."James explained.

"Then how do we get people to notice us if a concert and music video are out of the question?" Ryan asked.

"How about we do something that is considered good for public eye?" Alan suggested.

"That is actually a good idea. Do you have anything in mind?" Cassie asked.

"AKB0048 is currently a hit on Earth, even in the U.S., correct? People don't get a chance to see them since they no longer reside on Earth and actually don't know that the planet is restored. It might take an overseas trip, but the area where the former AKB48 theater is could be a good big start. It is actually filled with rubble caused by the DES attack that the public doesn't want to have it cleaned since it is the only thing they have of the group. Maybe we can help rebuild it or something."

"That is quite a big start that will bring publicity for sure, but the area doesn't even belong to us. In order to do that, we have to get a contract from the owner of the land and I highly doubt that he or she would let outsiders help restore the AKB48 theater, especially since the current group is considered a symbol for the comeback of entertainment."

The CEO shows up all of a sudden and explains the current status of the land area where the former theater was.

"Actually, I just called the former owner of this building and he told me that the area is up for grabs since he doesn't use it. All I had to do was pay him a substantial amount and swore that we would never get rid of the AKB48 name from the area. When I told him that a restoration plan is in development, he immediately agreed since he was a fan of the original group."

"There you have it. So how about it?" Alan asked James.

"It looks like we are going to Japan. Boss, hire the contractors that will be needed for the restoration plan while me, Cassie, and NovaStar work on the concept."

"No problem." The CEO left.

"Let's help rebuild the AKB48 theater!" Daisuke shouts in excitement.

"Yeah!" All the boys followed.

* * *

3 hours after getting into Japan Airlines...

"Oh yeah! We are going to Japan with Akihabara as our main destination!"

"You sounded like an otaku just now Daisuke." Erik pointed out.

"Just remember that we aren't going there for a vacation. We are going to spend some time around the area, but the real work begins tomorrow." James said.

"I know James, but I also don't blame Daisuke for being excited since Akihabara is where the original AKB48 originated." Alan smiled.

"Back to business. So what do you two think of our concept for the new AKB48 theater?" Ryan shows James and Cassie the drawing of the design made by him and Alan.

The drawing shows the theater more than twice the size of the original building with a new auditorium meant to fit about 500 people, more than double the amount of seats with the stage background modeled after the district itself. The cafe nearby would be converted into a family restaurant themed after the group as well as a shop for cosmetics as well as AKB48 and AKB0048 merchandise. If the possibility of traditional AKB48 merchandise is found within the rubble, the items would be gathered and have one of the rooms turned into a museum where the original stage was as a tribute to the original AKB48. On the outside, two LED displays will be placed side by side with an AKB48 sign in the middle, making it similar to a movie theater in Hollywood while the ticket booth would remain the same.

Both James and Cassie liked the design, but are worried about the cost. Alan countered their worries by saying that they can hold outdoor concerts for fundraisers to get the money needed for the construction. Ryan also agrees due to the public yearning for AKB0048 to perform. Just as when everything is settled, Ethan suddenly becomes alarmed as he is watching TV.

"Guys, you better take a look at this."

Everyone turned their attention to the screen and saw a massive protest on a news channel after it was found out that the area of the AKB48 theater has been sold. A Japanese reporter is currently revealing the situation in front of the incensed crowd with english subtitles located on the bottom of the screen.

"There are hundreds of protestors behind me right now angry and confused over the sale of what was formerly the AKB48 theater! It is unknown why the former owner decided to sell the area to an American CEO or what the purpose is of the sale, but fans of both the original AKB48 and the current AKB0048 are not happy about it as people keep chanting AKB0048 forever, holding out signs that reads "Don't disgrace the original AKB48!" and "Let AKB0048 make that decision!" as well as people holding up pictures of their idols in the group! Police are doing everything they can to control the protestors and those who supported the deal hope that the buyers won't disappoint the fans!"

"It looks like we are not going to have an easy time convincing all of them that we planned to restore the theater." Ethan warned.

"Nonetheless, my boss already bought the area so we might as well finish what we started. I will just call him to see if he can hire some bodyguards to protect us during the construction." James then reaches his cell phone on the table and makes a call.

"We better not tell anyone that we are the ones who had the intention of restoring the theater until the day comes, okay? If anyone in the public finds out about this early, they would kill us for sure." Alan warned.

"Agreed. I quite like my head the way it is." Erik said, believing that he might lose his head to the protestors.

"This is going to get real busy." Ryan mentioned.

* * *

Everyone made it to the Narita National Airport without incident, which meant that nobody found out that the CEO of Space Records bought the area. After meeting with the former owner of the destroyed theater, they were given a ride to the hotel.

"Excuse me. I hope you don't mind if I ask, but do the protestors know the reason to why you sold the destroyed theater and the land to us?" Daisuke asked.

"They don't. From what I've heard, they are coming up with false accusation on what the buyers are going to do with it such as converting it into a mall or a large swimming pool. I would never sell such a landmark of Akihabara to those who intend to erase the AKB48 name and yet the people didn't believe that."

"Outsiders I can understand, but is it really that hard to make them believe that we are only trying to help?" Ethan asked.

"They have been guarding the rubble for many years due to the high possibility of merchandise of the original AKB48 being found there. There were times when contractors actually wanted to rid the theater for their own plans and the trust that the AKB0048 fans have towards others gradually diminished as a result."

"In other words, they are afraid, because of what happened in the past."

"That's correct Alan, so I wish you boys good luck on the restoration project. Now its time for me to ask you guys a question. Since all of you seem so dedicated to restoring the theater, which idol in AKB0048 is your favorite?"

"Takamina! I like the way she leads the rest of the idols in all those commercials I saw!" Ethan answered immediately.

"Mine would be Yukirin and the undergrad Yuka." Ryan answered next.

"The current Center Nova Chieri as well as Mayuyu. The latter's cute side can really bring a smile on anyone's face." Daisuke said.

"Sayaka is my personal favorite as well as Mariko." Erik adds.

Alan does not answer the question immediately after remembering his dream about when Yuuko nearly kissed him to cheer him up of his breakdown.

"Alan! Alan!" The former owner snaps Alan back to reality.

"Sorry. What were you asking?"

"We want to know what your favorite idol in AKB0048 is."

"Let's see. I didn't get into AKB0048 that much until I was like 17 years old. I did like the previous Acchan before the current one, but if I have to choose, my favorite would be the current Acchan as well as Yuuko."

"I see. Those idols are good selections all of you picked."

"There is no way for me to tell them that I like the current Acchan because I felt that I can relate to her after seeing the pain in her eyes behind that smile on TV. That dream got me thinking of Yuuko again, but I better stick to reality since being together with her probably will never happen." Alan said in his thoughts.

It would be another hour before the guys reached the hotel. Once they get their rooms, the boys immediately rest on their beds before unpacking.

"After that long flight, it's finally good to be on a real bed." Erik rolls around to feel comfortable.

"Just remember that we can't get too comfortable since we have a job to do tomorrow." Ryan reminded.

"For the time being, we are not in a rush to unpack since we are staying here for several weeks as well as having a maid who does our laundry hired by James." Alan turns on the TV, which is currently showing a concert of a J-rock band performing at Tokyo Dome.

"Okay then, let's just relax first until our producer arrives or calls us to leave." Ethan relaxes in a chair while playing a hand-held game, while Daisuke reads a music magazine.

* * *

One hour later...

"Knock Knock."

Someone is knocking at the door, which Ethan answers as the rest are watching TV. When the door opens, James and Cassie asked if the boys are ready for a tour of Akihabara. The boys get up and went out of their room immediately.

In the van, the boys enjoyed the sights of all the electronic stored and LED displays of anime and manga products. When they were allowed to look around a couple of stores, some were dismayed over the overpriced items, but were able to get a couple of souvenirs for home nonetheless. After eating dinner at a family restaurant in a mall, they made their final stop at the area that used to hold the AKB48 theater, which is now a pile of rubble. The protestors present allows tourists to take sight of the former theater as their hostility is only aimed at corporations that intended to buy it.

"This is what you are going to work on tomorrow boys so get ready." James then waits in the van with Cassie as the boys continue looking at the debris.

"So this is where the original AKB48 theater used to be. What they said its true, it is nothing more than a pile of rubble." Ryan commented.

"Are we actually going to built the new theater ourselves?" Erik asked.

"No, but we are going to have to help in some way. Right now, the only thing mentioned to us was to get the trust of these protesters."

"And how exactly are we going to do that Alan? They don't even trust anybody outside of their group." Daisuke complained.

"Remember the fundraiser idea? We need to explain to the fans what we are planning so they would calm down and perform for free. Think of this as a test crowd."

"Yeah, a hostile one that wants to behead us as soon as they found out that our record label was the one who bought the theater."

"We'll have police do crowd control to protect us so that it will give us a chance to explain things." Ethan said.

"It is probably the only way we can talk to these protesters. Let's just head back so that we can work out the performance in case the crowd actually lets us perform."

"Come on guys, we have to go back to the hotel!" James yelled.

"Coming!" NovaStar responded and heads back to the van.

* * *

The next day...

"WHAT? THE AKB48 THEATER WAS BOUGHT BY THE COMPANY THESE BOYS WORK FOR?"

"WHY WOULD THE FORMER OWNER DO THIS TO US? KILL THEM!"

"WE WILL NOT HAVE THE THEATER BE TURNED OVER FOR ANOTHER BAND!"

The crowd met the boys with hostility after finding out whom the theater was sold to. They immediately throw insults to the boys without listening to their real purpose of buying the area.

"I knew that this would happen. What exactly are we going to do?" Erik turns to Alan since the rest are shaking due to the fact that the police are barely holding back the protestors.

Alan, having enough of the crowd's false accusations, grabs the microphone that was set up for them to perform and begins yelling so the crowd can hear him.

"STOP SHOUTING AND LISTEN! WE ARE NOT ERASING AKB48 FROM THE AREA! WE ARE FANS OURSELVES!"

The crowd finally calms down after listening to Alan."

Ryan becomes surprised. "You can speak Japanese?"

"He is from Lancastar while I am from Akibastar. Of course we can speak Japanese. The rest of you can't?" Daisuke explained.

"We can after taking a few classes for over a couple of years. I just forgot that you two were not from the same world." The rest of the boys agreed with Ryan

Alan continues to explain to the protesters.

"We are not here to replace the AKB48 theater, we are restoring the theater as an act of tribute to the original idols. After our CEO bought the building, me and Ryan came up with this amazing concept to restore the theater. Ryan, please show them the poster."

Ryan begins spreading out the large paper with Alan holding the other end, showing the proposed concept of the new AKB48 theater.

"OOOOH!" The crowd reacted to the new designs positively.

"Whatever old stuff we find under the debris will be put on display in the AKB48 museum we planned to put in the theater. We were never going to turn it into something that will erase the name of the group that helped entertainment made a comeback. The owner would have never sell it to us if we did that. In addition to those designs, we are going to build a station to launch capsules to Akibastar, to tell AKB0048 that Earth is restored and we want them to come back and perform here, even if its just for one night. Everyone say it with me! One more night! One more night! One more night!"

"ONE MORE NIGHT! ONE MORE NIGHT! ONE MORE NIGHT! ONE MORE NIGHT! ONE MORE NIGHT!"

The crowd followed his chants.

James then grabs the microphone to explain the crowd's role in this.

"Listen everybody, our new boy band NovaStar plans to do a fundraiser to raise money for the designs and capsules and we need your participation to see this through. Can we do it?"

"YEAH!"

Like that, the restoration project goes on without incident. As the construction crew began building designs, NovaStar did a concert in hopes that the people listening would donate to the project. They were successful as thousands began donating not just money, but even some of the old AKB48 merchandise they kept as long as they go to the museum. The boys also helped looked through the debris and did find old merchandise as they've hoped.

"Woah! This is the old school uniform worn by the original group from the first few years after they formed." Daisuke becomes excited.

"This looks like what Team B wore when the original Yukirin was captain. This will make a great piece for the exhibit." Alan turns over the torn uniform to James.

"Hey guys, a found a door underneath all of this." Ethan catches everyone's attention.

A chained door was shown underneath all the debris, which probably leads to the basement or storage. One of the construction workers got the door opened with his pliers. As soon as the boys stepped in, they soon saw that most of the memorabilia of the original AKB48 were stored like a time capsule.

Alan becomes speechless "I got nothing."

"Look at all of this! Uniforms, CDs, Books, Magazines, DVDs, Photos! They are all here in good condition!" Erik begins digging through all of the stuff before he was stopped by Ethan.

"Come on Erik. We've got to turn all of this stuff over so that they can be displayed on the museum."

"At least let me take a picture of it! None of us would ever get a chance like this again!" Erik brings out his camera.

"I guess a couple of photos won't do any harm." Alan brings out his camera.

"Fine." Everyone else follows after Ethan.

As the days pass by, they got closer and closer to the theater they envisioned. Within weeks, the theater was finally completed with the capsule launch station built on the roof. Everyone starts celebrating as the theater gets crowded on the first day it opened. After the first day settles, NovaStar, as well as some of the supporters of the project, gathered together for a photo in front of the theater to put into the capsule rocket. A large capsule containing a couple hundred fan letters as well as other various photos of Earth was placed onto the launch pad. Once the engine is warmed up, everyone begins counting down.

"5...4...3...2...1...LAUNCH!" The crowd yelled.

"The capsule launches without incident and is on route to Akibastar. We can see results in less than a week." The operator of the capsule told the crowd.

One person within the crowd, however, looks at this success with hostility. He takes out his cellphone to make a call.

"It seems like the new group, NovaStar, is moving faster than we are. We won't be able to retake Earth if more like them just keeps coming."

The person on the other line shows a smile instead of acting in frustration. "No matter, even if the new group becomes a success, there will be a time when it will end. We just have to wait patiently before we can allow the DES to make their move."

"Yes sir." The person hangs up the phone.

* * *

Five days later...

Yuuko is currently spending her day off in Akibastar taking photos to pass time. She suddenly notices that all the kids and even some of the adults running in the same direction as if something is attracting them.

"What is going on?"

She follows the crowd to see a capsule that says AKB0048 spray painted on it. From the looks on the ground, the capsule must have used landing rockets to prevent damage from the surface.

"What is that?"

"You don't know Yuuko-san, even though you are part of AKB0048?" One of the children asked.

"We saw it came through an opening and falling very fast, but it uses the landing rockets and landed on the ground safely." One of the adults explained.

Yuuko came closer to the capsule and touches it. The capsule begins opening and out came the letters and photos sent by the fans from Earth. As Yuuko digs through them, she keeps reading that the Earth and the original AKB48 theater are restored while others keep asking them to please return just for one night to perform. She then looks through the photos to see how much Earth has progressed since the restoration of its ecosystem. She then sees the photo of NovaStar, the staff, and fans posing in front of the theater. Realizing what this is, she runs off with some of the letters and photos, presumably to tell the rest of AKB0048 about it.

* * *

Tsubasa Katagiri is seen with the mysterious entity known as Sensei Sensei, who is confused on what the latter is trying to say.

"Nova..Star...Nova...Star...Alan."

"What are you trying to say?"

"...Earth." This was the last response of Sensei Sensei.

Before Tsubasa can put the pieces together, Yuuko rushes in.

"Sorry to bother you Tsubasa, but I need you to look at what I found in the park!"

"Yuuko? Why are you in such a hurry!"

Yuuko begins showing the letters and photos from Earth as well as the group photo in front of the restored theater. Seeing the word NovaStar from one of the signs within the crowd, Tsubasa realizes that the boys in the front are NovaStar and immediately takes interest in it."

"Yuuko, take me to where you found this."

"Yes." Yuuko nodded and lead Tsubasa to the park, where the latter becomes extremely surprised upon seeing the capsule and looks through more of the photos and letters in the capsule.

* * *

**With the dream sequence, you can already tell which idol was chosen. I also take guest reviews into account since they can't vote in the polls and Yuuko turns out to be the winner. Not as funny as the last chapter, but this is to build up for the real events. Some action will take place in the next chapter as hinted. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The chant was influenced by WWE legends Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan from years before when HBK asked Hulk Hogan as a tag team partner. **


	4. Chapter 4

U.S. Military Base Camp in California...

"Get these drones moving on the double! You call that fast? My grandmother can fly that thing faster than you! Ground troops, put your backs into it unless you want the DES to kill you!" A middle-aged general loudly yells at the drone operators as well as his own infantry while they are free running through numerous obstacles.

The general then turns to his major. "Major Roy, what is the status of the Earth's field?"

"Reports show that the planet's defense field is operating normally, but there are some disturbances that are occurring."

"What exactly do you mean by that Major?"

"We have just recently picked up a small empty pod that manages to pass through our fields. They use a different energy signature compared the main ships and used stealth tech so they were able to pass through the field without detection. We don't know how many have landed and where the enemy troops are"

"So the enemy manages to find a way through. We can't afford any losses. Secure a night watch and make sure those scumbags don't get in the base. Whatever they want is only found in military bases around the world like ours."

"What is it they are looking for exactly?"

"That's classified. Can you secure a night watch?"

"Yes, General Cole. I will have it done." Major Roy leaves to the base.

"Man I hate the DES." Cole spoke to himself.

* * *

A few hours later...

Two soldiers, one of them Japanese-American, are currently at the watchtower near the base of the entrance.

"Captain, we are at the watchtower." One of the soldiers said through the intercom.

"Good, make sure you two watch for any suspicious activity. Our enemy might even be our own who snuck in."

"Copy that. Chris out." Chris hangs up the intercom.

"Hiro, you got that weapon loaded?"

"Yes sir. Chris, tell me who would be stupid enough to sneak into a heavily guarded base with drones currently monitoring the skies."

"The U.S. Space Forces and allies from Europe and Asia have clashed with the DES before and driving them away was not an easy task. They are dangerous so never let your guard down when the DES is involved."

"Right."

With both soldiers armed with M4 carbines, they look around outside of the tower. Suddenly, two projectiles traveling at high velocity broke through the windows, killing the two soldiers. A sniper is seen on a rooftop on the left side of the tower, aiming from a long distance.

"Both guards are dead. Move in." The Sniper ordered.

"Roger that." One DES soldier said.

A couple of DES operatives make their way to the entrance avoiding the spotlight. They then spotted two soldier heading to the area, forcing them to wait for an ambush. The two soldiers were then grabbed and shot at using a sidearm. The DES then make it to the barracks, but knowing that they are filled with soldiers living in the camp, they have to watch out for the ones that are awake and hide in the shadows if they cannot incapacitate them.

"One of the computers operating the planet's shield is located in the basement. Come on." Another DES soldier said.

As soon as they reach their destination, one of the DES troops took out a flash drive and inserts it into the computer.

"FREEZE!" One USSF soldier yelled aiming a FN SCAR at them, but was shot immediately by the DES before he can respond.

"Darn pests!"

"...Sound the alarm." The soldier said before dying.

Another soldier located just outside of the basement, pressed the alarm, alerting the entire building.

"What was that?" One soldier immediately got out of bed while another one barges through the door.

"Intruders in this building! Hurry up!" The other soldier then rushes to the basement.

Meanwhile, the DES become desperate to escape, but not all of the data is copied into the system, forcing them to stay.

"We have to get out of here now!"

"Almost done! Alright, it got through! Let's go!"

Before the DES can escape, they found their exit blocked by armed USSF soldiers, one of whom punches a DES operative on the face.

"What did you do to our shield? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yelled a USSF soldier, to which none of them respond and are arrested.

* * *

In Space Records...

"According to reports, the capsule landed successfully on Akibastar, but there is yet a response from AKB0048." James told NovaStar.

"We are not expecting a response immediately from the group, considering that they travel from planet to planet to entertain. Even with the photos of Earth's repaired ecosystem, it will take a while for the fact to sink in." Alan responded.

"If they are not coming here immediately, than what exactly is the stage going to be used for until they do. it will be wasted money considering that the theatre is now more than double the size." Erik expressed concern.

"The former owner told us that until AKB0048 does arrive, other idol groups will perform there to promote them." Cassie told Erik.

"Then it looks like we have nothing to worry about. Let's just focus on our own career so that we can go to them instead." Ethan said.

Cassie then picks up her clipboard to go over the schedule. "All right, for our EP, we already did a cover of the Japanese version of DBSK's "Love in the Ice" and next is to record our own hit "Seeing Me in You. Want to do that next?"

"The closer we are to our first music video or concert, the better. Let's do this." Daisuke immediately accepts the choice of recording their new song.

The boys then hit the recording studio.

"Recording for "Seeing Me in You" will commence in 5...4...3...2...1...go!"

* * *

_I remember all the days we spend together_

_but then fate tear us apart _

_I would sing under a night sky_

_I would scream for you all night_

_I wish I could see you _

_But I know you can see me in you_

_Now I see that you are with another_

_I am a star that dims_

_He is a star that shines_

_But I will always love you_

_That is why you see me in you_

_No matter how far_

_No matter how long_

_We would always see the days we spend_

_We would always remember the songs we sing_

_I would always say I love you_

_That is why you see me in you_

_I am falling from the sky_

_No longer the star that shines_

_How can I let you go?_

_How can you leave without a song?_

_I can no longer see you in me_

_But I know you can see me in you_

_See me in you_

_See me in you _

_See me in you..._

* * *

The song finished on a positive note with congratulations from James and the CEO for a job well done.

"This song will definitely hit some charts worldwide. Let's have this sent to our promoter so we can discuss having this song be played on the radio." The CEO then takes the demo of the song and leaves.

"It looks like we have an upcoming hit. Good job boys." James told NovaStar.

NovaStar responded with excitement as all members gave each other high fives and returns to their apartment satisfied with their accomplishment.

"It looks like NovaStar will be going up sooner than expected."

"No doubt. For now, let's just relax and turn on the TV."

Alan and Ryan gave each other another high five before the latter grabs the remote to turn on the TV. However, as soon as they turn to the news channel, they see a report of a DES attack that left five USSF soldiers dead and three arrests. The reporter is currently speaking in front of the California State Prison, Sacramento where the DES troops are being held.

"USSF soldiers who caught and arrested the DES claims that they were found in the barracks after the five soldiers were killed. According to Private Mason, one of the soldiers who caught the DES troops, the enemy soldiers refused to talk about what they are planning or how they were able to sneak in past the Earth's defense field. What we know now is that scientists are currently taking measures to block all possible openings and regulate the ships filled with immigrants or refugees to prevent any illegal entry to Earth. As of now, the information of the DES' infiltration is currently unknown, they will be scheduled for trial within a couple of weeks in hopes for answers for our soldiers and our planet. This is Allie Baker of Space News."

Ethan becomes shocked over the news report. "I don't believe this."

"Those murderers destroyed my home and killed my parents! How I wish I can see them right now and beat them for what they did to me!"

NovaStar notices Alan clenching his fist out of anger and attempt to calm him.

"It's okay Alan. These guys are arrested and won't be bothering us. I am sure that your parents wouldn't want you to live your life filled with anger and frustration." Ethan hands a cup of hot tea to Alan.

"Since we are idols, we have to keep our issues and conflicts in moderation or the fans might think we formed for the sole purpose of getting rid of the DES." Ryan also sides with Ethan.

"But that still doesn't explain how they got through the planet's defenses. Isn't it suppose to protect us from a DES attack?" Alan makes a point to his bandmates.

"You are right. The Earth's defense shield was built to prevent another catastrophic event that annihilated our planet's ecosystem. Hopefully, the USSF will take consideration of that and fix the problem." Daisuke also shares Alan's concern.

"We can't get involved with something like this unless we are the target. We will put this issue aside until then."

"Agreed Erik. Since the situation is currently dealt with at the moment, there would be no need for our involvement anyway. We will get our fair share of butt kicking when we perform in Lancastar. Is that okay with you Alan?" Ryan asked.

"Very well. We don't know anything about this so there is no point for me to get angry." Alan reluctantly agrees.

Alan then suddenly hears his phone ringing and picked it up from a table next to him.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alan, it's your mother. I am calling to see how you are doing." Sandra's voice is heard on the other side of the phone line.

"Hey mother, it has been a while since I've last heard your voice. Sorry about that, but me and the boys have been very busy."

"I am sure you are. Do you think you can come for a visit when you have the time?"

"Of course. Right now, NovaStar is currently making new songs to make a full length studio album. We should have some time for ourselves after writing another couple of songs."

"I see. Your father is currently training new recruits for the USSF. It seems like the DES are getting a little more active than before."

"I know. I just saw it on the news."

"I am also concerned about it since you still haven't fully recovered from your past. Can you please promise me that you will not confront them on your own unless it is an absolute emergency?"

"I promise mom. I have the guys to look after me also so I am sure that things will work out for me."

"Okay. See you when you come home. I love you son."

"Yeah. See you then. Love you too mom." Alan hangs up the phone.

"Looks like your mother also knows what you are thinking when the DES is involved."

"It is usually your family that knows you best Ethan. I am pretty sure you know that as well. Anyway, let's call it a night. It would do me no good if we just keep talking about this issue and we have to go to Space Records in the morning to meet with James to discuss promotion for NovaStar. Goodnight."

Just like that, the day ended.

* * *

The next day...

NovaStar was called by James and Cassie to meet them in their office. Both of them are showing serious faces as if they are planning to give bad news. The room was silent until James stands up to speak.

"As you boys saw yesterday on the news, the DES are starting to make their move on the planet. The problem is that we don't know what they are planning. Only their motives have been revealed. Should the DES come to us, we will have the USSF defend us since are record label is currently associated with them, but you will also have to use force if necessary. Should you encounter man-operated mechs or ground troops, you will only be permitted to use non-lethal force like AKB0048, understand?"

"Yes. We will make sure to hold back when facing them." Ethan obeys James' order immediately.

"Wait, their target isn't us for the time being. Shouldn't we be worried about what they might actually be planning?"

"That is something that only the USSF can handle Alan. NovaStar was formed to entertain, not fight." Cassie answered.

"Even without the Earth's defense shield, the planet is still not completely defenseless. In fact, the USSF was formed for when the DES does actually pass through our defenses. You can count on them." James added.

"Fine, I will trust them, but I do hope that they do better than the five soldiers that were killed during the attack."

"That only gives us more of a reason to move faster. You boys want to reach your dream? Then we better start promoting fast. In fact, we are currently working on NovaStar's first ever music video for the song "Seeing Me in You" so let's hurry up to the director to discuss what you boys should do in the video."

James indirectly changes the subject and hastily pushes NovaStar out of his office to meet with their director.

* * *

In the North Coast of California...

A space ship makes its way to a landing platform in the space station. Apparently, there is a huge crowd of AKB0048 fans waiting for them to come. Ever since the AKB48 Theatre was rebuilt, fans from all over the world would wait in this one space station everyday to see AKB0048 appear on Earth for the first time since the planet's ecosystem is finally repaired. The door begins to open and the first one out is the energetic Yuuko. As soon as she comes out, the whole crowd began screaming with joy.

"IT'S YUUKO! IT'S REALLY HER!" One fan screamed.

"WE LOVE YOU AKB0048! WELCOME BACK!" Another yelled.

Yuuko becomes surprised at the reception the people are giving. "Wow, I didn't realize we were missed so much."

"That's what happens when there are fans who have waited all this time to see AKB0048. This is just as exciting for us since we haven't been to Earth after the war with the DGTO left the planet devastated." Tsubasa told Yuuko from behind.

"Yes! We finally made it!" Takamina immediately rushed out of the ship and fans cheered loudly after taking sight of her.

As the other girls were getting out, the USSF, who initially no idea what is going on, immediately makes arrangements for them and pushed the fans to form an aisle for AKB0048.

"AKB0048, welcome back to Earth." One of the soldiers then makes a salute and others followed.

After the USSF led them to their a tour bus, Tsubasa turns her attention on the idols. "All right, I guess it is time for me to answer some of your questions. The reason why we stopped in America first is because we based on the photos and letters from the capsules, the people who notified us of the Earth's current state currently reside here. We plan to meet with the representatives of Space Records where they will introduce us to NovaStar, the boys responsible for restoring the original AKB48 Theatre, which was destroyed by the DGTO during the war, and hopefully work on a partnership between us and them."

"How come we didn't know about Earth's reparations until the boys alerted us?" Yukirin asked.

"Global communications from Earth were cut off after it was believed that the planet was no longer habitable. Nobody other than the inhabitants would know about it. That is why i am amazed when I saw the capsule. I honestly didn't think people that remained here after the war would survive."

As the Successor continue to ask questions, NO NAME were more interested in the sights. Once they made it to Los Angeles, the idols soon found themselves amazed over the city, which has taken a futuristic setting to keep up with technology of other planets.

"Sugoi!" Nagisa shouted in amazement.

"For a destroyed planet to rebuild itself to this is truly amazing." Chieri shows admiration in addition to her excitement.

"All right, this should be your stop. You will be picked up within a couple of hours after we drop off your things at the hotel. If your meeting ends early, take a look around town and then meet at the entrance. Have fun." The driver told the girls.

"HAI!" All the girls responded loudly.

The girls then entered the Space Records building.

"WOW! IT'S AKB0048! AKB0048 MUST HAVE SEEN OUR CAPSULE!" One of the male staff goes into shock and later faints from excitement, attracting attention from others.

One of the female staff, though just as excited, remains more composed towards the girls.

"Sorry for the display earlier, but that was quite an unexpected visit."

"Sorry that we couldn't notify the USSF and your label of our arrival, but we haven't had contact from Earth for a long time so this was the only way we could come here. The USSF manages to set up everything in such a short time after realizing who we are." Tsubasa told the staff member.

"That's okay, we are actually very happy to meet all of you girls for the first time. So what can I help you with?"

"We wanted to meet the representatives of Space Records to see the people who helped repaired the original AKB48 Theatre as well as to form a partnership. Can that be arranged?"

"Of course." The staff member then makes a phone call to alert them of AKB0048's arrival with an excited voice, causing the group to feel awkward.

"The owner of Space Records is looking forward to meeting you girls, but NovaStar is currently unavailable as they are currently on set to film a music video. He might be able to contact their manager though."

"In that case, since only the owner and possibly NovaStar's manager might make it, can the girls be allowed to walk around the city until called?"

"That's absolutely fine. He expects the meeting to only involve the three of you anyway."

"Thank you."

Tsubasa then turns her attention to the other girls. "All right, all of you will be allowed to walk around the city for a bit. Wait for my call and then meet at the entrance so the driver can pick us up."

"HAI!" All of the girls again responded loudly due to excitement and rushed outside.

* * *

At Hollywood...

"That's a wrap. Great job everyone." The director leaves the staff to pack everything away.

James then turns to NovaStar, all of whom are relieved after working nonstop for hours.

"All of you did good. The video will be released after some editing. Our ride is waiting so we better hurry or you boys won't be able to enjoy the rest of your day."

The boys then followed James and Cassie and make their way back to their apartment to discuss what they want to do.

"I don't feel like doing anything exciting after all of this so I am going to talk a walk around."

"What? I thought we were going to hover board around Koreatown." Erik becomes slightly disappointed.

"Sorry guys, but it is not like all of you are going to do the same stuff after that, right? After all, I am sure the rest of you would want some time off on your own."

"You do have a point. Catch you back in the apartment then." Erik and the boys waved goodbye, grabbed their hoverboards and moves away at high speed.

Deciding to go to Thai Town to pass time, Alan orders a drink from SAPP Coffee Shop. He encounters a girl looking away from his direction wearing sunglasses and a fleece hat, taking photos nonstop of Thai Town.

"Oh! This city has so many neighborhoods! I want to visit them all!" She said in Japanese.

Seeing that the girl has nothing to do with him, Alan turns his back, intending to ignore her. As he takes another sip of his coffee, he suddenly felt a strong push, causing him to lose his balance and had coffee spilled all over his black T-shirt.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Alan yelled in frustration.

"Gomenasai! I got overexcited and didn't see where I was going!" The girl yelled apologetically.

When Alan opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Yuuko's face staring right back at him.

"WAH!" Both of them yelled out of shock.

"That face! Are you Yuu...!" Before Alan can continue, Yuuko immediately covers his mouth.

"If people heard that, they will swarm around me."

"My mistake."

"It's okay. Hey wait, you can speak Japanese? You don't look like you are from Japan or even Akibastar or Lancastar."

"I was actually born in Lancastar before I moved to Earth. As you can see, I have been staying here since."

"Ah, so that explains it."

"Wait a minute, what is a member of AKB0048 doing here on Earth?"

"Some capsule from this planet landed on Akibastar containing pictures and letters of Earth's repaired ecosystem, the repaired AKB48 Theatre, as well as fans begging us to perform for one more night. We are here to meet with the label who sent the capsule."

"A capsule? Ah! I see, so the capsule made it to Akibastar after all."

"Yes. Wait, you know about this?"

"I was the one who came up with the idea of alerting AKB0048 using that capsule!"

"I was wondering why you looked so familiar when I saw your face. You are the boy in the center of this photo?"

Yuuko takes out a picture of NovaStar posing with fans behind the AKB48 Theatre.

"Yes. I am actually part of the Space Records idol group, NovaStar."

"It's truly a pleasant to meet you, even though this was not the way I wanted to."

"Same here. If AKB0048 is here to meet us, it seems we already have. Anyway, I am currently trying to enjoy the rest of my day off. If you have any questions about NovaStar or this planet, I will gladly answer them."

"Then let's walk together. I need a tour guide anyway since I don't know the city that well, let alone Earth."

"You better remain in disguise or people might mistakenly think that we are dating."

Yuuko then puts on her sunglasses and her fleece hat back on. "Good point. It will be bad for AKB0048 if such a mistake happens. So where are we going first?"

"Depends on your schedule." Yuuko and Alan then traveled further into Thai Town while continue holding their conversation.

* * *

In the U.S. Air Force Base in Florida...

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this." An operative calls for his commander.

"What is it?"

The commander was then shown a chart from a computer. "There is a slow decrease in Earth's defense shield. It was up at 95% an hour ago and is currently at 93%, still decreasing at an uneven rate. We contacted United Nations headquarters, but they are just as confused as we are."

"Have the DES troops spilled the beans yet?"

"No sir. They are shown to be very uncooperative."

"Do whatever it takes to get them to talk. Until then, keep the shields running. We can't afford to have an attack by the DES at this moment."

The operative remains reluctant with that order. "But what would happen once all the power is drained out?"

"I want to avoid having a war with them as much as possible. Strengthen the Earth's magnetic field if that happens and alert the other global powers of this situation as a red alert. We need to keep those shields up."

"Yes sir."

"I trust your good judgment. I know that you will find the source." The commander then left the room.

The operative then turns on the intercom. "Attention all officers, we have a code red situation! I repeat, code red! Earth's shields are falling! I want to have all troops prepared should there be an imminent invasion by the DES and have the FBI, CIA, and all available scientists to work on a countermeasure! We cannot lose our shields!"

The signal was then transmitted to most military bases around the world, alerting them of the Earth's failing defense shields.

* * *

Back below the barracks of the U.S. Military base camp, the screen on the hacked computer begins downloading an unknown program, emitting a red light.

* * *

**Not as suspenseful as I wanted to be, but at least AKB0048 finally comes to Earth for the first time with one member meeting a member of NovaStar. "Seeing Me in You" is an original song I came up with on my own, but seeing these lyrics convinced me that I am not a good songwriter at all, but that is not important. I hope that the next chapter turns out even better than this. Enjoy reading this new chapter, nonetheless.**


End file.
